Palace Life (Aladdin)
Palace Life is the first episode of the Aladdin series and the first episode of the first season overall. Sypnosis. Aladdin tries to get used to his brand new style of life, Iago tries to help him. Meanwhile, Genie tries to domesticate Abu with the help of the Magic Carpet. Episode. Intro Gag. Iago flies onto the screen and starts screaming the lyrics of the intro, he then stops and says "Wait, this isn't Broadway!" After this, the title falls onto the poor parrot, as he gets whacked outscreen. Plot. Aladdin's talking with Jasmine, telling her that he doesn't know how to act like a prince or rule over a kingdom. She tells him that everything's going to be alright and that he'll eventually learn how to rule the city. After this, she leaves the room, leaving Aladdin alone. Genie appears and asks him what's wrong, but before he can answer him, he teleports out of the room. Aladdin sighs as he gets up and starts walking towards the dinning room, but gets interrupted by Iago who tells him that if he wants to learn how to be a prince, he must be strong and cunning, so he takes him to the Palace's Garden to start his training. Meanwhile, Genie and the Carpet start chasing Abu through the Palace's many corridors. Abu lays many traps on the floor to prevent the duo from catching him. Eventually, Genie and Carpet make it to a dungeon-esque room. Where Abu's waiting hanging on a torch on the wall, he closes the door and leaves the room, leaving the Genie and Carpet locked in the room. Back in the garden, Iago teaches Aladdin how to force someone to do your bidding. Aladdin considers that a bad thing and refuses to act like that, Iago sighs and grabs a stick which he uses to attack Aladdin, Aladdin quickly grabs the stick from Iago and whacks him into a wall, he then realizes that he's becoming slolwy stronger and more persistent. Iago flies over to Aladdin and tries to slap him, but Aladdin pins him to the ground and tosses him at a fountain. Aladdin cackles maliciously as he walks outside, seems like the power had corrupted him. Meanwhile, Genie manages to destroy the door and fly out, he eventually hears people screaming outside the palace and floats out along with the magic Carpet. He sees that Aladdin is forcing the guards to arrest people for absolutely no real reason, unaware of this, Genie flies over to the top of the castle, where Abu is located at, eating all of the food that was stolen from the kitchen, he fires an energy beam towards Abu but he jumps towards the floor and runs again. However, Carpet manages to catch him and bring him to Genie, who cleans him using a massive brush and frees him shortly after. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Iago and the Sultan try to stop Aladdin but he commands the war to take them away. However Jasmine manages to escape and reminds Aladdin that he was once a mere street rat and a thief, Aladdin stops and hugs Jasmine. He apologizes to the citizens of Agrabah and walks back into the castle, along with Sultan, Iago, Genie and Carpet. However, when Genie and Carpet are about to enter, Abu jumps down from the roof of the castle and grabs Genie by the neck, he climbs back up as the screen fades to black and the credits kick in. Epilogue. Iago stares at the nocturne sky of Agrabah from his parrot cage, he remembers Jafar and the fact that Aladdin sounded pretty much like him when he was corrupted by the power. Suddenly, red mist flies into Iago's room and the mist starts slowly forming Jafar's face, who tells Iago that the end of Agrabah is coming. Iago nervously slaps the mist away and falls asleep. Category:Episodes of Aladdin